


【爱暦】子犬を孕ませ

by wy_1997



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wy_1997/pseuds/wy_1997
Summary: ABO；非自愿性行为；Mpreg
Relationships: 爱暦
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	【爱暦】子犬を孕ませ

爱抱梦闻到了。就在他抓着少年的手于疾行的滑板上起舞之时，一股甜香轻佻地探进鼻腔缠上了alpha敏锐的嗅觉。于是男人立刻明白，原来这又是个不自量力自以为是的omega。他回忆起少年因为那场压倒性的对决而显出的呆滞萎靡的表情，嘴角勾起愉悦而玩味的笑。

暦发现自己被尾随了是在第四次看到同一辆纯黑色轿车的时候。他刚跨上摩托的后座就在左边的倒车镜里看到了那辆车，低调的颜色和车型混进放课后学校门口的车流高峰里根本没有什么辨识度，但暦就是莫名生出对方似乎是来找自己的感觉。于是他在离家还有一个路口的地方拍上转学生好友的肩，摆出一副恍然又为难的样子说，啊忘记帮妹妹们带和果子了今天兰加就送到这里吧我要再去一下附近的点心铺。对方不疑有他，将他放下后说了路上小心和明天见就向着打工的地方匆匆而去。  
暦沿着来时的路折返回去果然在某个转角的路边看到了等在那里的黑色轿车。他轻轻地呼出一口气，犹豫着该不该扣上贴了深色防窥膜的车窗时玻璃缓缓地降了下来，露出一张戴着面具的脸。  
“……爱抱梦？！”车窗只降了一半，但也足够暦知晓那人的身份了，暦脸上挂着惊愕，忍不住喊出了声。  
“嘘，”爱抱梦一指抵在唇前，“不可以把S的事情带出场外喔。喜屋武是吗？先上车吧。”  
平稳行驶的轿车里漫着一股若有似无的香气，说不出具体是什么味道，总之让暦不太舒服。爱抱梦摆出了待客的架势，似乎是想显得有诚意一点，甚至摘掉了面具。前方开车的秘书似乎有些不赞同，不过最终还是没说什么，毕竟相信老板的判断，也是下属的必修课之一。  
暦看着面前爱抱梦的真容，整个人十分错乱。藏在面具后的这张脸，这不是，这不是印在海报上的、那个说要用爱创建城市拯救日本的明星政治家——  
“神道爱之介。我的名字是神道爱之介。想必高中的政经课上多多少少也有提到过我吧。”爱抱梦说着，露出一个跟电视采访里那个头发梳得一丝不苟的精英政客一样温和无害的笑来。

“一边说着用爱拯救日本一边在S的赛场上打破别人关于滑板的梦想，这完全是政治家失格了吧？！”

神道爱之介设想了很多喜屋武暦知道自己真实身份后的反应。大概会有崇拜？初初在S遇见的时候少年眼睛里的闪光不似作伪，再加上人气政治家的身份会更令这个年纪的男孩向往吧。就算因为他念了实也的不好所以脱粉至少也会稍微惊讶一下？又或者是恐惧，少年因为跟他那场对决而摔出的伤还没好，小臂到腕骨上还缠着一圈又一圈的绷带。再与致使自己受伤的罪魁祸首相对难道不会害怕吗？总之男人怎么也没想到对方竟然会抛出如此振振有词的质问。太奇怪了。十七岁的高中生，他竟敢——到底是怎么一下子就捕捉到这样刁钻又尖锐的角度的呢？  
拥有两幅面孔的政治家并没有觉得被冒犯，倒不如说是有些意外和惊喜。不无趣的猎物，会是他沉闷生活里不可多得的调剂。

“滑板也好，政治也好，爱不是那种每个人都能够享受得到的成果哦。”神道爱之介如是说。

暦似懂非懂，他还不太擅长成年人的哑谜，不过理智和直觉告诉他要远离神道爱之介。小狗抽动着鼻子，车内空气似乎慢慢变得粘稠了起来。少年人艰难地说：“放我下车，不然就去举报你。”作为政治家罔顾生命健康权开展非法比赛，这样的丑闻一经曝出，绝对会身败名裂的吧。  
哈。爱之介好像听到了什么惊天笑话一样夸张地挑眉，他为高中生的天真感到不可思议。你觉得会有人相信你吗小狗狗？要不然还是先好好睡一觉吧，到了我会喊醒你的。意识的最后暦听到男人这么说，他徒劳地张了张嘴，什么都没能说出来就坠进一片黑暗里。

昏昏沉沉里最强烈的感觉是热。如同被朝阳炙烤的晨露，暦觉得自己马上就会蒸腾着散去。又像是在沙漠里行走，干涸的嗓眼火辣辣的，声带振动是砂纸摩擦，然后挤出来老旧风箱一样的嘶哑喘息。  
水……请给我水……  
眼皮沉重，脑袋混沌。暦也不确定自己到底有没有发出声音来，可能是过了一会儿，有人托起了他的上半身，温度刚好的淡盐水由嘴边倾斜的杯口流进口腔再一点点顺进食道滋润着紧涩的喉咙。  
补充完水分的小狗开始撒娇。一边喊热胡乱地扯着自己卫衣的领口，一边隔着衬衣在成年alpha胸膛摸来摸去嘴里不清不楚地说着什么好凉好舒服之类的羞话。精英政治家看着在自己怀里乱蹭的高中生，无可奈何地叹了口气。高估了被诱导发情的omega的自控力是计划外的失误，毕竟此前对这个性别知之甚少。政治家并不把omega当成城市建设的参与者，生育机器只是强者的附庸。当然，在少数omega议员面前这位年轻的公权力享有者伪装得很好。他拍上少年的脸，说：醒醒。我们还有交易要谈。

“不做这样的事，我也会保护好兰加和实也他们的！”转醒不久的未成年omega脑子钝钝的，听了神道爱之介荒唐的提议呆愣了好半天才红着脸大声说道。

对方自说自话，竟然要用一个孩子来和他换兰加等人继续玩滑板的机会。对着高中生提出条件“如果你肯为神道家生下一个孩子我就考虑让冲绳之地的雪再停留久一点”，这种话完全可以说是性骚扰了吧？不正常，无论是作为爱的斗牛士还是人气政治家，这个人都很不正常。暦用所剩不多的清醒做出了肯定判断，他挣扎着想要从男人身边退开，缠着绷带的腕骨却被对方牢牢擢在手里。

“真是可爱的小狗。你一边流水一边大义凛然说着这种话的时候，有想过怎样与我抗衡吗？”  
神道爱之介说的不错。omega后面泌出的情液已然洇湿了内裤和外裤，透出一片明显的痕迹来。暦再迟钝也知道自己是被强行拽进了发情期，大概是被车上闻到的怪异香气引诱着，又经由alpha信息素的催化，让少年在每个月的固定时间以外进入了特殊的生理状态。纯棉布料吸足了omega丰沛的汁水，黏哒哒地贴在股间，这滋味并不好受。狡猾的成年人故意提起被小孩极力忽视的不适感，玩弄权力的杰出政客太知道怎么攻破心防，如今想要驯服一只幼犬，更是不在话下。  
男人对“放手”“混蛋”等字眼充耳不闻，直截了当地嘲笑着年轻人廉价的信誓旦旦，此时他不加掩饰的恶劣倒有了几分S赛场上爱抱梦的影子，“让我来告诉你吧，无能的omega，弱小的幼犬，某些群体注定要屈从于强者脚下，而你正是其中之一。”  
名为交易的粉饰由此破开，露出压迫的实质来。少年终将会明白，这个世界上许多事的发生根本不会过问当事人的意愿。

从裤子到卫衣，神道爱之介在聊胜于无的挣扎与反抗里一层层剥开了包裹着甜美果实的烦人装饰。这种事本不应该他亲自动手，不过如果是为了品尝自己中意的前菜，就算身份最尊贵的食客也愿意付出一些额外的时间。  
只是不安分的食材真的很能闹腾，男人想不通为什么进入了发情期的omega似乎还蕴含着无限的精力与能量一样在他手下不断地踢扭翻滚，不过alpha已经拿定主意，要用最原始的方法来让这道前菜变得美味合口。  
操他。操哭他。让这具身体更加湿软多汁甜香四溢，把结卡进他的生殖腔然后射在里面，让苹果带上熟透了的酒酵味。光是想想都让神道爱之介觉得饥饿和干渴。于是alpha随心而动，他甚至不想扩张，直接把硬挺的性器抵上少年仿佛邀请的翕动着的穴口。  
“我就直接进来了哦。”  
“不、不行！太大了，绝对会…啊！”  
omega因为练习滑板而显出一点肌肉的腿被掰成M一样的形状，神道爱之介两手拉直少年的双臂，这样的姿势下喜屋武暦就只能被迫看着男人粗大的阴茎一点一点顶开未经人事的幽穴，软肉尽力地吞吃着傲慢的入侵者，穴口周边的褶皱都被撑到平滑透明，饶是omega是天生承受的性别，对于初次被进入的幼犬来说这样贸然的挺进也显得粗鲁和莽撞了。  
暦白着脸，忍不住小声抽气。一身细密的冷汗给情欲降了温，想要被填满的身体被那根只入了一半的凶物折磨得微微颤抖起来。  
“出去！混蛋！出呃啊……”  
施暴者并不理会谩骂，他专心开拓自己的道路，一个用力就将性器完全送进那软热紧致的密地。神道爱之介看着身下少年不自觉挺露出的那段脖颈，下意识地舔过虎牙。从猎物动脉中喷出来的红色液体，也会是甜的吗？  
不过忙碌的食客暂时无暇考虑这个问题了。他被少年人下面那张又热又软的嘴款待着。穴肉热切的攀附着激进的闯入者，它们夹裹着全然陌生的来客，企图牵绊热衷冒险的alpha前进的步伐。神道爱之介惊叹着，藏在热血外壳之下的竟然是如此柔软美妙的内里，这样的发现让他更加兴奋。  
“小狗，叫一叫，这么快乐的事你总该给出一些积极的反应。”老道的政客摆出一幅惋惜的口吻。身下的少年紧咬着下唇，但脸上和眼里都浮出了隐隐的欲色，看得出来初尝人事的omega正耽溺于情潮深海，可是这还远远不够。他看中的小狗，应该还能再令人惊艳一点才是。  
卷曲粗硬的耻毛刺刺地扎在私处细嫩的皮肤上，alpha一下又一下深且重地撞在omega的臀瓣，带着将小孩捅穿似的力道。在这单纯的抽送里，少年竟也慢慢得了意趣，那些被忍了又忍化作闷哼或粗喘的呻吟最终还是一声一声地甜腻腻地溢了出来。  
神道爱之介大开大合地操干着。幼犬的眼睛湿漉漉的，春情融成一汪浊水漾在那双蜂蜜色的眸里，面上蒸腾出情欲的粉，一点点红色的舌尖从微张的口里探了出来，像是待人采撷的果。还是算了，这样的关系里最不需要的就是吻了。男人也有罕见的不能从心的时候，他咂摸出点莫名其妙的遗憾来。  
性器顶到一处浅浅的凹陷时，神道爱之介知道他离伊甸不远了。亚当由此处诞生，如今他又回到这里准备给这处乐园带去新的生命。膣内一片酸麻，生殖腔即将被叩开的恐惧和无措让暦的呻吟变了调，哀求中夹杂着抗拒。  
“不要、不要进来……求、嗯啊……”  
逐渐积累的快感在alpha把胀大的结卡进隐秘的肉缝里时一齐爆发。暦的声音陡然拔高，几乎可以说是尖叫了。前列腺高潮带给少年难以承受的灭顶快感，omega的脚尖不自觉地勾着，脚趾也蜷在了一起。下腹抽搐，穴肉痉挛，意识也被潮水的韵波的吞没。会怀孕的吧……少年喃喃地说。然后他听到男人的轻笑，对方的声音里带着魇足与慵懒，虽然是被迫进入发情期，不过omega只要在发情期内，像这样被中出是绝对会怀孕的哦。

一片不知道是什么的虚无和混沌里，喜屋武暦又变成了沙漠里跋涉的旅人。烈日折磨着孤独的行者，呼出的气都带着高热，汗流浃背浑身粘腻，偏偏等不来绿洲和甘霖。忽然有什么凉凉的东西落在了他的眼皮上，继而是四肢和躯干，于是身体里的那团火渐渐地小了，但却并未熄灭。少年睁开迷蒙的眼，头顶淋浴器里的水正在一点点变得温热起来。  
陷入发情期的omega并没有那么容易满足，在床上去了好几次的少年浑身酸软，现下正被男人按在浴室的墙壁上从后方贯穿。往日里张扬的头发被头顶的水流打湿，软塌塌地糊在额前和脸侧，混着生理性泪水的水流斑驳在似乎要被弄坏了的omega脸上。敏感的乳首贴在满是水汽的瓷砖上，随着身后alpha的耸动蹭在冰凉的墙面上，慢慢觉出火辣辣的痛和微乎其微的快慰来。少年本就带着点哑的声线因为情欲过度熏染变得破碎又疲惫，可是身体实在是太爽快了，于是只能任由呻吟拉扯声带，发出难以忍受的哭喘。两人的下半身都跪立着，暦的双腿叉得很开，男性天生狭窄的耻骨已经酸痛到有些麻木，可是这样自下而上的操弄还远远没有结束的苗头。  
只要浇灌得足够多，生命之树上总会再结出新的苹果吧？神道爱之介这样想。

喜屋武暦再回到学校是五天之后，学校的连休刚好结束。兰加凑过来问他假期到底去了哪里滑板都不练了，又疑惑着抽抽鼻子说还没到秋天怎么会有一股成熟苹果的香气呢。心里藏了事的少年吓得浑身绷紧，下意识地躲避着alpha好友的靠近，他打着哈哈，嘴里胡言乱语地应付着转学生友人还算热络的关心，借着上厕所的名义又往身上贴了几张信息素抑制贴才觉得安心。

又过了两个月，食欲不振和经常出现的困倦乏累在暦的身上初现端倪。便当盒里菜色丰富的午餐基本都进了驰河兰加的肚子，油腻的汉堡和薯条更是一闻到就会反胃。面对好友关于要不要去医院看看的提议，暦猛摇头，只说自己最近接受了实也给出的训练标准，在控制食量以保持合格的体魄。加拿大男孩欲言又止，他刚想说明明这段时间暦已经很久没跟我一起玩滑板了，还没张口就发现对方悄无声息地睡了过去。阳光落在少年偏过一半的脸上，看起来格外地柔和软润。驰河兰加没忍住用手指戳戳捏捏，暦最近在是有用什么护肤品吗？皮肤变得好好哦……等他醒来问问吧。  
神道爱之介结束了一天的工作之后掏出手机点开了Snow在地下赛场上的影像。天赋加持下少年进步有如神助，越来越流畅的动作和富于变化的技巧都让男人更加期待对决那天的到来。驰河兰加在S的赛道上大放异彩的同时，他那位总是形影不离的朋友似乎淡出了众人关注的视线。神道家年轻的掌权人想，或许是时候关注一下生命之树上是不是已经好好地结出属于亚当的果实了。


End file.
